


Not What I Ordered

by Jld71



Series: Not What I Ordered [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Deliveries, Gossip, Lies, Loneliness, M/M, Meet-Cute, Roses, Speculation, mixup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen decides to end the office speculation on why he’s single by having roses delivered to himself. Things don’t go exactly as he planned.
Series: Not What I Ordered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844413
Comments: 28
Kudos: 391





	Not What I Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Be Mine SPN/RPF Comment Fic Meme
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: Jensen buys himself a bouquet of roses and has them delivered to the office because he's tired of his co-workers wondering why he's single. 
> 
> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Link to the art by gotaprettymouth:
> 
> https://gotaprettymouth.livejournal.com/905200.html

Jensen knew it was stupid to give in to office gossip, but he had had enough. He had heard the theories as to why he was single, and there had been several. He had no sense of humor. Not true, there were many things he found funny, but he had a dry sense of humor. So he didn’t laugh at stupid Memes, not everyone enjoyed seeing some woman fighting with a cat. He was heartless. So untrue; if he didn’t have a heart, it would be physically impossible for him to be a living, breathing human being. He did have a heart, he just didn’t wear it on his sleeve. He was a workaholic - true, to an extent. He enjoyed his job at _Morgan_ _Publishing Unlimited_. He had developed a love for the written word at a young age. He had the ability to lose himself in a good book and preferred spending his time reading to going out. Words; he understood those. People; not so much. 

He didn’t have people skills - also true, and again, to an extent. He just didn’t understand why people felt it was so important to know every single detail of a person’s life. Why was it necessary to know and remember that Mary had three cats, what their names were and that they each wore little sweaters? Why did he have to listen to and show interest in Sue’s exploits about her latest obsession over rock climbing, or scrapbooking, or was it skydiving? How many obsessions could one person have, really? Why did he have to remember that Tina was married, had four kids, all girls, and their names? In what capacity would that be beneficial to his life? So what if Alli was dating the barista from the coffeehouse down the street? He really didn’t need to hear about Tim’s sexual encounters over the weekend. No, he didn’t want to be Brent’s wingman, and he definitely didn’t want to be set up with one of Lola’s many cute female friends. 

He got along well with his boss and owner of the company, JD Morgan and his coworkers, or so he thought. But hearing the rumors had begun to take a toll on him. He wasn’t rude, he was polite, always had a smile on his face, no matter the situation he found himself in, and acknowledged his coworkers, he just didn’t spend a lot of time with them in or out of work. When he was on the clock, he was there to do his job, not gossip. And when he was off the clock, well, that was his time to spend how he wanted. 

He just didn’t see why it was important to share details of his life. As far as he was concerned, work and one’s personal life should be kept at an arm’s length apart. No one needed to know that he lived alone, that he didn’t have pets and couldn’t keep a houseplant alive, even if his own life survived on the survival of said houseplant. Who was interested in the fact that he loved fish, but hated Sushi? If anyone asked him his opinion, Sushi was only good for one thing; bait. He certainly didn’t understand everyone’s interest in his love life or lack of one. He wasn’t opposed to dating, he just had yet to meet Mr. Right. 

,

With a heavy sigh, he pulled his laptop closer to himself and began a search on local florists that delivered. The closest was _Sweet_ _Blossom_ and it seemed to be reasonably priced. He looked over the prices of roses, settling on a moderately priced bouquet of red roses that included a vase with purchase and clicked on the add to cart button. Immediately another window opened, offering a personalized card that he could add, free of charge to his order. He stared at the screen as he tried to decide if he wanted to take advantage of the feature and what to include on the card if he did. Deciding he did, he began to type a simple message:

Jensen,

Happy Valentine’s _Day_

Hope this puts a smile on your face,

J _-_

He sat back and read the message again, hoping it didn’t scream that he was the one behind his mysterious flower delivery. Satisfied that it was general enough, he clicked the accept button to add the card and message to his purchase. The last thing he needed to do before entering his credit card information was to include the delivery address. His hand hovered over his keyboard as he read and reread everything. He had a moment of hesitation where he questioned his sanity before he clicked the payment button, sending his order to be fulfilled and delivered on Valentine’s Day. Seeing the bouquet delivered to him along with a card would hopefully put an end to his coworker's gossip about him being single and why.

He sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers over his forehead. He heard a soft ping coming from his laptop indicating he had received an email. Opening his eyes and sitting forward, he placed a hand on his keyboard, maneuvering the arrow with his fingers to his emails. He clicked on the inbox to see an email containing a confirmation for his order. Reading that, he felt his breathing began to quicken. What had he just done? If anyone figured out he was behind his own delivery of roses, he would never live it down. He opened the email, hoping to cancel the order, only to find, to his dismay, that this option wasn’t available to him. Quickly, he grabbed his phone, punched in the number to the florist and waited, listening to the ringing as his call went through. Maybe he could cancel the order over the phone, he hoped. He listened as the call was picked up, only to have his hopes dashed as his call went to voicemail.

_You’ve reached Sweet Blossom,_

_If you’re hearing this message,_

_You’ve reached us after hours,_

_Sorry we missed your call,_

_At the beep, please leave a message,_

_Someone will return your call within twenty-four hours,_

_May your day bloom with beauty._

Before he even heard the beep he hung up and tossed his phone onto his desk. There was no way he would be able to cancel the order that was due to be delivered on Valentine’s Day, which was tomorrow. He groaned softly at his own stupidity as he closed his laptop and pushed it away from himself. There was nothing he could do now except hope that no one at work figured out his ruse. With that thought, he forced himself out of his home office and to bed. The morning would be there soon enough and he needed to try and get a few hours of sleep before he made his way into the office to face his coworkers and his possible humiliation.

He slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, silencing the shrill beep of his alarm. Rolling over, he glared at the clock before forcing himself up and out of his bed. Grudgingly, he made his way into the bathroom to shower and dress before wandering into the kitchen to grab his first cup of coffee. Once he had at least that small amount of caffeine in his system, he filled his travel mug and headed for the door. As he stood with his keys in his hand at the front door of his townhouse, he contemplated calling out sick, then frowned at the thought. The flowers would be delivered whether he was there or not. 

After he pulled into his parking space, he sat in his car, listening to it idle before he cut the engine and forced himself to get out and walk across the parking lot, into the building and to his office. He made sure to say hello to his coworkers as he weaved through them on the way to his office before he crossed the threshold and closed his door. He only ventured out of his office once to refill his coffee before lunch. 

With it being Valentine’s Day, JD had a catered lunch for his staff in the break room. Jensen debated on whether or not it was worth it to join his coworkers. He wasn’t sure if he was up to listening to more gossip about himself or what plans his coworkers had arranged to celebrate Valentine’s Day with their loved ones. He was ready to work through lunch when he was interrupted by a knock at his door. His head shot up at the sound and he looked fearfully at the door. “Ye . . . yes?” he stuttered and watched as the door was pushed open. 

“Jensen, tell me you’re not working through lunch,” JD said in an exasperated tone as he stood in the doorway. 

Jensen swallowed, trying to figure out how to tell his boss that yes, he had decided to do just that. “I . . . was,” he started to say but stopped when he saw JD roll his eyes at him. “No, I was just about to join everyone,” he explained as he pushed himself away from his desk.

“Good, come on,” JD responded with a wave of his hand, trying to hurry Jensen along before he turned and walked in the direction of the break room. 

Jensen followed him in, dreading having to join in. He plastered a smile on his face as he grabbed a plate and picked through the sandwiches until he settled on a chicken wrap. He added salad to his plate and a heart-shaped cookie before taking one of the empty chairs. He listened half-heartedly to his coworkers as they discussed their plans for the night while he ate. He startled when he heard his name. “I’m sorry?” he murmured as he raised his head to see Alli looking at him expectantly.

“I asked if you had plans for tonight to celebrate Valentine’s Day?” Alli repeated.

He felt his stomach bottom out as he tried to find the words to explain that no, he didn’t. Why would he? It wasn’t like he was seeing anyone. “Oh, I, Uhm . . .” he started to say only to be interrupted when Lola walked in carrying a cut glass vase filled with two dozen long-stemmed red roses with a card sticking out from the middle of them. 

Lola wore an amused smile on her face. “Look what was just delivered!” 

Jensen watched as she placed the vase down on the table and he heard his coworkers gushing over her roses. Maybe this extravagant delivery would overshadow his, he silently hoped. 

“Oh, those aren’t for me, they’re for Jensen,” Lola announced. 

All he could do was stare at the flowers as his coworkers turned their attention on him. What had been delivered wasn’t what he had ordered. Someone had to be playing a joke on him.

“There’s a card,” Lola said as she slid the vase closer toward Jensen.

Jensen stood and reached out, gingerly plucking the card from its plastic holder. He looked down at the envelope to see that it was indeed his name printed in black ink across the front of the red envelope.

“They’re beautiful,” Mary commented.

“Wow, you’re so lucky,” Tina said with a tight smile.

“Someone’s making a statement,” Sue breathed out. 

“So, who are they from?” JD asked as he watched everyone watching Jensen. He chuckled softly as he observed how interested and possibly jealous Mary, Tina, Lola, Alli, and Sue appeared to be. Tim and Brent looked intrigued, and he knew he was to find out who had sent Jensen roses on Valentine’s Day.

Jensen forced himself not to shake as he flipped the envelope over and pulled out the card. He opened it to read the exact message he had typed out last night. There had to be some type of mistake, was the only thought running through his mind. How had he screwed up the order, he wondered.

“Come on, share,” Mary demanded. 

With a shy smile on his face, he offered the card to Mary. He heard everyone’s excitement as they read the card and then questioned him on who J was as the card was returned to him. He fitted it back into the envelope, replaced it in its holder and then picked up his vase of roses. “I guess you’ll just have to wait to find out,” he said as he walked out of the break room, carrying the flowers to his office. 

He placed the vase on his desk and sat down. All he could do was stare at them, wishing that there really was someone in his life who had actually sent him the roses. With a sigh, he forced himself to stop looking at them and get back to work. He was so lost in what he was doing that he jumped when his desk phone rang. “Hello?” 

“Jensen, Jared’s here for you,” Lola gushed over the phone. 

“Uhm, okay, could you send him back?”

“Of course,” Lola said with a giggle before ending the call.

Jensen stood up and went to open his door, wondering who Jared was and why he was here looking for him. He poked himself out of his office to see a tall, muscular man walking toward him carrying a smaller bouquet of roses in a red plastic vase. They resembled the bouquet he thought he had actually ordered last night. His lie was about to be discovered. How was he going to explain this? He could feel himself beginning to panic when he heard someone ask if the man walking toward him was J. 

“Hi,” Jared said in a warm baritone voice and then smiled, his dimples on display.

“Hi,” Jensen replied as he looked up into sparkling hazel eyes. He bit his bottom lip as he took in the man standing in front of him. He was just the type of man he had pictured himself with; slightly taller than himself, with shaggy chestnut-colored hair, and definitely muscular. His breath hitched in his throat when Jared said his name. “Come in,” he said as he turned and led the man into his office, closing the door on prying eyes. 

“So, ah, well, there’s really no easy way to say this,” Jared started to say, only to be stopped by Jensen.

“There was a mistake with the orders. Yeah, I kind of figured that out,” Jensen offered as he took the bouquet from Jared’s outstretched hand and placed it on his desk. “What I got wasn’t what I ordered.” 

“Wait, what?” Jared questioned in a surprised tone. “You ordered the roses for yourself?” 

Jensen could only nod his head yes in response to Jared’s question. He looked away from Jared and swallowed several times. The situation was only getting worse by the moment. He could feel Jared looking at him; judging him. He was probably wondering what kind of loser ordered roses to be delivered on Valentine’s Day for himself. 

“Why?” Jared asked in a stunned voice. 

“Does it matter?” Jensen managed to get out as he picked up the vase, holding it out so Jared could take it and leave. His mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to save face as Jared walked past everyone carrying the roses they thought were his. “Could you . . . could you maybe say that they’re tainted with pesticides or something when you leave with them?” He looked up into Jared’s eyes, hoping the man would agree to help him out. 

Jared took the vase from Jensen only to place it back down on his desk. “What I meant was, why would a guy as good-looking as you need to send himself roses?” 

“Because I don’t have anyone to celebrate Valentine’s Day with, and my coworkers have all these crazy ideas about why I’m single,” Jensen admitted. 

“So, you sent yourself the flowers to get them off your back,” Jared supplied with a smile and watched as Jensen nodded. He looked at Jensen, then the door and then back at Jensen again. “How did someone know to call me by my nickname?” he asked in confusion.

Jensen grabbed the envelope and handed it to Jared. He watched Jared read it and as his eyes widened in surprise. “That’s why,” he explained. 

“Well, did they?” 

“Did they what?” Jensen asked, not understanding Jared’s question. 

“Put a smile on your face?”

“Yes, but now . . .” Jensen swiped a hand at the flowers and then at himself. There was no way out of this for him, he thought.

“So, what would another dozen roses do for you?” Jared asked and watched as Jensen’s head snapped up and he turned to look at him. 

“What?”

“How about you keep both deliveries,” Jared offered with a dimpled smile. 

“Why would you do that for me?” Jensen shook his head, trying to make sense of Jared‘s words. “Won’t you get in trouble with your boss?” 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. “My mom, who those roses were for, yes. My boss, not so much since I own _Sweet_ _Blossom_. I’ll make you a deal, you can keep the roses, if you agree to have dinner with me tonight.”

“Why?”

Jared offered Jensen another dimpled smile. “Well, the way I see it, it’s divine intervention. What are the odds that this could happen? Your coworkers back off and I get to have dinner with a single, good-looking man.” As he looked at Jensen, the smile began to slip from his face. “I’m mean, did I read things wrong?”

“No!” Jensen coughed and then cleared his throat. “No, you read things right.” He felt his face heat as he blushed. “That’s really nice of you to offer, but I’m sure you have better things to do. You must already have plans for tonight. It is Valentine’s Day, after all.”

Jared chuckled. “Believe me, I’d much rather take you out to dinner then spend tonight as a third wheel with my parents.” Jared wrinkled his nose at the idea. “All my mom will do is ask me why I haven’t met a nice man yet. And my dad will tell her to stop harassing me as she lists the nice single men she’s met that would be perfect for me.” He heard Jensen laugh and he joined in. “Please have dinner with me,” he managed to gasp out as he tried to catch his breath.

Jensen’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Okay,” he finally said as his laughter subsided. “I guess I could help you out.” The corners of his lips twitched up as he fought and lost at trying to appear serious.

“I live above my shop. It’s not the biggest place, but it’s homey and I know for a fact that there’s a table for two available all night,” Jared offered, hoping Jensen would be willing to at least consider coming to his place. He knew it would be next to impossible to get a reservation at a halfway decent restaurant on Valentine’s at such short notice. 

“Okay,” Jensen said, willing to throw caution to the wind and join Jared at his home for dinner. “Just know that I’m leaving your name and address in a sealed envelope with my coworkers. The police will know where to start looking for me if I turn up missing.”

“Message received. But I’d like to assure you that you have nothing to worry about. You’ll be perfectly safe. My dogs, well, that’s another story, they’re attention seekers.” Jared’s eyes widened. “You’re not allergic to dogs are you?”

Jensen gave Jared a warm smile. “No, I’m not. And I happen to like dogs. But I hate Sushi.”

“It’s a good thing that wasn’t on the menu,” Jared responded with a smile. “How do you feel about spaghetti with red sauce?”

“Sounds good. Can I bring anything?”

Jared shook his head, “No, just you and your appetite. Does seven work for you?”

“It’s perfect.” Before Jensen could say anything else, he felt Jared’s hands on his biceps, gently pulling him close to him. And then Jared was kissing him. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, and he found himself wanting more. 

“Sorry, that was probably too forward, but I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you agreed to have dinner with me.”

“Not complaining,” Jensen said before he leaned in and returned the kiss. 

“I’ve got to remember to thank my assistant for messing up the orders,” Jared breathed out as their kiss ended. 

“Definitely,” Jensen agreed. “Maybe send flowers.” 

“I should probably go so you can get back to work,” Jared said as he let go of Jensen and took a step back. 

“Not without giving me your phone number,” Jensen remarked as he turned toward his desk and grabbed his notepad and pen. He scribbled down his information before handing everything to Jared. He watched as Jared pocketed the paper and then wrote down his own. “I’ll walk you out,” he offered after taking the notepad and pen back. He glanced down at Jared’s information. “Pada . . . Padalecki?”

Jared nodded his head and smiled. “Yeah, it’s Polish.”

“Thank you for letting me keep the roses, they’re beautiful. Your mom won’t disown you if you don’t bring her those will she?” he asked as he eyed the long-stemmed roses, not wanting to give them up now.

“When she hears why she won’t care.”

Jensen couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face. “Okay.” He turned and walked over to the door. He glanced at Jared to see that he was also smiling. “Seven tonight,” he confirmed.

“Or six-thirty, or six. Just promise me that you’ll come.”

“We’ve already sealed it with a kiss. I’m not backing out now.” He reluctantly pulled the door open, knowing he had to get back to work. He started down the hall with Jared following closely behind. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them as he led Jared to the front door. As he reached out to open the door, he felt Jared’s hand on his arm. He looked up at him in confusion.

“They’re all watching,” Jared whispered as he leaned in and kissed Jensen. He pulled back and smiled. “Just giving them something to chew on.” He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Jensen’s coworkers scrambled to appear as if they hadn’t been watching their every move. Turning back to Jensen, he said, “I’ll see you tonight,” before leaving.

Jensen watched as Jared walked toward a delivery van, decorated with different flowers cascading down the panels and _Sweet_ _Blossom_ written in cursive above, got in and drove off before turning around. He braced himself for whatever his coworkers were about to throw at him. To his amazement, the only one to make a comment was their boss.

“So, that was J?” JD questioned with a gleam in his eyes. He had already cautioned everyone to remain quiet. He didn’t want them teasing Jensen or asking him endless questions. 

“Jared,” Jensen replied over his shoulder walking back to his office. As he sat back down at his desk, he heard his cell phone ping. Grabbing it, he smiled when he saw it was a text from Jared.

JP: Happy the roses put a smile on your face.

JA: Can’t wait to see you tonight.

JP: Does this make you my Valentine?

JA: Only if you’ll be mine?

JP: Yes! See you tonight.

JA: Happy Valentine’s Day. 

Before placing his phone on his desk, he snapped a picture of the vase filled with the two dozen long-stemmed red roses. His plan to get his coworkers to stop wondering why he was single hadn’t gone as he had intended, but he wasn’t going to complain. 


End file.
